


Supernovacain

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Bigger Than Us [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Betrayal, Human Experimentation, Knives, M/M, References to Drugs, Stealing, theives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: This drug could kill. And that's exactly what Markus needs it to do.





	1. Standoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obviously_tardis_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviously_tardis_blue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miniscule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027166) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



"Markus that's ridiculous." Dark says, limping down the white hallway with his brother.

"Look at you Dark! He nearly fucking broke your leg trying to get you to be 'flexible' because that's your 'power'. He's fucking batshit crazy!"

"Yeah I- _ow_ -I know that. But this is dangerous Markus. You've never stolen a day in your life, let alone killed anyone."

"But you have. We can work together."

"To steal a drug that we don't even know will kill him. Why not just plot to kill our father?"

"I want to watch him suffer, Dark." Markus spits, looking down at the weird angle of his brother's leg.

"Who put you up to this, Markus? I know you're working for someone."

"I'm working for myself. For _us_."

"Bullshit!" Dark yelled, grabbing Markus' arm and turning him around. "I swear to whatever god is up there you want me to go to jail."

"Fine then don't go."

"I meant if you get fucking killed. Markus you're my brother. I'd do anything for you."

"Then help me with this. Google will help too." Markus asked, searching his brother's eyes for hesitation.

"Fine, but I better get something out of this."

"I don't know, maybe a non broken leg?" Markus says as they sit down, pressing his hands to Dark's leg as he bites his thumb to dull his screams.

"Y'know...if he knew you could do this, maybe he'd stop..."

"Yeah." Markus winced as he heard a sickening crack. "Or maybe not."

* * *

 

Now, they were at a warehouse, Dark up high hiding in the shadows, and Markus looking nervously through drawers of needles and bottles.

"You made it." A distorted voice called out, and Mark looked up to see a guy with white hair and a dark beard. "I'm so _grateful_."

"Where is it." He demanded, and the guy shrugged.

"Where is what?" He asked, then he smiled as he reached for something behind his back. "Oh, this? Well, this is mine. Were you trying to steal from me?" The Swedish man asked, and Markus walked up to him in anger.

"Yeah, but I guess I'll just _demand_ them now. I'm not very fond of asking twice." Markus said, and he held back a pissed off growl for sounding just like his father.

"Oh really? Well I'm not too fond of people trying to steal my shit." He says, pulling out his gun and aiming at Markus. "So I guess you'll have to leave empty handed."

Markus smiled at him, eyes trained as Dark stands behind him in the shadows. "I'd prefer not to. I have...important things I need that for."

"Oh?" He says, cocking his gun. "Do tell."

"I don't think that's any of your business. Hand them over." Dark says, pressing his barrel to the man's head.

"You think your little gun scares me? Do you think I didn't bring backup?" The man laughs, and they hear a giggle in response.

Out comes a brightly dressed man with a pink moustache and matching suspenders, brown eyes shimmering with excitement. "Well _hello_ everybody! My name is Wilford Warfstache and I'll be your _host_ for the evening!" The guy says, pulling a blade from under his shorts and fixing his top hat. He then looks over to Dark, who's currently holding his partner hostage and smirks. "Oh you're _smashing_. What a shame I have to kill you two." He says, pushing his knife towards Markus who allows him to stab him. Dark laughs across the room as Markus winces, then rolls his neck and straightens to heal. Wilford looks puzzled again then smirks. "Oh yeah...this is gonna be _fun_."

 


	2. Team Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford decides against playing fair.

"Felix, _how_ did you get caught so quickly?" Wilford questions, circling Markus as he taps his foot anxiously. 

"Shut it Will. Just fucking do your thing."

"That _was_ my thing, Felix. God sometimes I feel like I need to kill _you_." Wilford mused, pinching the bridge of his nose then smiling. "Well! I guess I'll just go for the handsome one."

Markus pouted as he watched Dark fight a smirk.

"Listen dude," Markus says, using his manipulation skills instead of his intimidation. "Don't you wanna command yourself? Seems like he's the one getting you caught and shit."

" _Excuse_ me? I don't work for Felix. He works for _me_." Wilford said proudly, poking and prodding Markus with his knife as he giggled. Markus smacked his hand away and rolled his eyes. "But you are right...he _is_ a bit of a... _liability_." Wilford smiled as he eyed Dark, giggling again.

"Are you going to flirt with my brother or tell him to kill that guy and give me the fucking drug." Markus demands and Wilford pouts.

"You're no fun. _Fine_. Kill him I don't care." Wilford gives Felix a flirty wave before watching his brains splatter all over the walls. "Now then, I believe you want what _I_ actually have?" He smiles, holding a small covered syringe. "You boys _are_ silly, why would we carry such a potent drug in a bottle?"

"Fine. Just-" Markus reached for it and Wilford pulled it away with another giggle.

"Ah Ah, I wanna join your little, ah, _team_ here. If only so I can see things like _that_ more often." He says with a playful wink to Dark. Markus groans behind him and snatches the syringe.

"Listen, not to be rude but-"

"I think that's a great idea. You're obviously not gonna kill anyone, and Google fucking might but takes alot. We need another person on this team that's built to... _kill_." Dark smirks, eliciting a giggle from Wilford.

"Can you just shoot _me_ then? I'd much rather die." Markus says, and Dark laughs.

"That means yes. Welcome aboard Wilford." Dark says, and his eyes blow wide as he feels Wilford hugging him tightly, feeling his knife dig into his leg. "Ow okay, he may have healing powers but I have a still _healing_ leg. So get off." He pushes Wilford off and he just smiles as Markus begins to leave.

"I'll leave you two to clean up that body. I'm gonna go be sick outside. Make it quick. I have my own damsel to save."

"He's not a _damsel_ , Raven! He's a full grown man!" Dark calls, but he laughs as his brother is already gone.

"Hehe yay! Just me and you to clean up the body!" Wilford says, and thus starts his habit of dragging Dark limply behind him.


End file.
